Vale a pena?
by Nadeyshico
Summary: Abby descontrola-se após a morte de um paciente e Luka tenta ajudá-la...
1. Insensível

**N/A:** Olá pessoal! Decidi escrever esta história em português a pedido de um grande amigo meu que gosta da série E.R. Pessoalmente, não tenho por hábito assistir à mesma mas espero ter-me saído bem nesta pequena história. Gostaria de ler o que tiverem a dizer e não se esqueçam de ler as minhas outras histórias (que por agora ainda é só uma xD). Tenho estado a trabalhar numa outra de Harry Potter e espero não demorar muito a publicá-la. Sem mais conversa desinteressante, fica aqui a mini-história... Não se esqueçam de fazer a review! =D

**Disclaimer:** As personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem nem eu tenho nenhum tipo de lucro com esta história. Pura diversão.

* * *

Capítulo 1 - Insensível

- Não vale a pena. – disse Luka

- Vale sim, não podemos deixá-lo assim! Tem que haver uma maneira...

- Não há, Abby! Tentámos tudo! – disse ele, tentando agarrar os braços da enfermeira, puxando-a para longe dali.

Não havia nada a fazer. O paciente fora tratado como todos as pessoas que por alguma infelicidade iam parar aquele local e às mãos daquela equipa. Como muitos outros, também ele não tinha muitas probabilidades de sobrevivência ao entrar no bloco. Duas horas de cirurgia, várias reanimações e transfusões sanguíneas, possíveis e impossíveis foram feitos, mas o paciente acabara por sucumbir aos graves ferimentos após um acidente de viação. Abby não se conformava.

Luka finalmente conseguira arrastar Abby para longe dali e dirigi-la para os vestiários. Ela estava com a cara num mar de lágrimas e Luka não compreendia porquê. Ele não sabia porquê mas pressentia que havia algo de errado com Abby nos últimos tempos. Ela comportava-se de modo diferente, de certa forma.

- O que é que se passa contigo? – perguntou Kovac

- Nada! Não consigo ficar a ver alguém morrer assim e não fazer nada para o impedir!

- Sabes que isso não é verdade. Todos fizeram os possíveis e os impossíveis para salvar o paciente. Tens a certeza que é só isto que te incomoda? Passa-se alguma coisa contigo?

Não lhe respondendo às perguntas, começou:

- Estou farta... Todos os dias, a todas as horas, dor e sofrimento, mágoa e escuridão... Eu acho que não consigo manter esta máscara muito mais tempo, não consigo, Kovac...

- Tens que fazê-lo. Todos temos. É o nosso trabalho. – disse ele com uma cara séria mas compreensiva, passando levemente a mão no braço de Abby em modo de conforto.

- Peço desculpa se não consigo ser uma insensível que não se importa se alguém está a morrer à minha frente! – disparou ela. Kovac arregalou os olhos em modo de surpresa mas logo voltaram à sua posição inicial quando este falou:

- Não estás a ser razoável, Abby. Sabes que não é ser insensível, é manter o sangue frio para conseguir lidar com as situações com que nos deparamos. - Ela mal ouvia o que lhe estava a ser dito, mas ainda assim, o suficiente para responder:

- Sangue frio e insensibilidade estão cientificamente ligados como deves saber. E sim, vocês são todos insensíveis e não vêm aquilo que se passa mesmo diante dos vossos narizes. Tu, és o maior insensível de todos. – Esta última frase foi a derrota de Kovac. Ele virou costas e foi-se embora.

A Dra. Neela ouvira tudo e entrara no momento da saída de Kovac.

- Achas que isso foi aceitável da tua parte, Abby? O Luka estava só a tentar ajudar-te.

- Estou tão farta de tudo, Neela.

-A única coisa que te aconselho é a pensar nas tuas acções. AH, e começa também a pensar duas vezes antes de chamares insensível a alguém.

Kovac fora para casa. O seu turno tinha acabado aquando da discussão com Abby e mesmo que assim não fosse ele teria ido à mesma.

Ele jantou, tomou um duche, vestiu umas calças de pijama apenas para por causa do frio de Inverno que se fazia sentir, e deitou-se na cama a pensar nos acontecimentos recentes.

Abby fora tão injusta com ele. Ele estava apenas a tentar ajudar e ela chamara-lhe insensível. Ele não era insensível, antes pelo contrário, ele tinha vários sentimentos que o acompanhavam ao longo do dia. Muitos desses sentimentos deviam-se, principalmente, à pessoa que negara que ele possuía algum tipo de sentimento – Abby.

Os minutos iam passando lenta e dolorosamente enquanto os seus pensamentos vaguevamm pela noite, imaginando a mulher que Luka desejava. Quando o sono estava prestes a levá-lo até ao Vale dos Sonhos, a campainha soou na entrada.

- Mas quem, no seu perfeito juízo, toca a campainha de alguém a estas horas? – olhou para o relógio e, continuando a praguejar, abriu a porta – Sinceramente! Uma da manhã! È preciso ter lata para... – mas as suas palavras não encontraram forma de sair da sua boca quando ele viu quem o viera incomodar.

Ali, à sua porta, à uma da manhã, com os olhos vermelhos de um choro recente e um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios, estava Abby...


	2. Sempre

**N/A: **Aqui está o segundo e final capítulo. Espero que gostem e que enviem a vossa opinião! =D

**Disclaimer: **As personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem nem eu tenho nenhum tipo de lucro com esta história. Pura diversão.

* * *

Capítulo 2 – Sempre

- Boa noite, Luka. Podemos falar? – Disse Abby com um sorriso tímido nos seus lábios e evitando captar o olhar dele.

- Claro...

Luka deixou-a entrar, ainda admirado com a sua presença a tão tardia hora e depois daquilo que se havia passado durante a tarde. Ele indicou-lhe o sofá, no qual se sentaram. Com o olhar pousado nas mãos que estavam entrelaçadas sobre o seu colo, Abby começou:

- Sim...

Não percebendo ao que a sua convidada se referia, Kovac abanou a cabeça repentinamente e arregalou os olhos como se isso o ajudasse a ouvir melhor:

- Desculpa? Sim... O quê?

- Sim... Passa-se algo comigo... – afirmou Abby, respondendo à pergunta feita por ele, anteriormente, nesse dia. Luka apenas acenou com a cabeça, no sentido de a encorajar a continuar.

- Vais achar que isto é ridículo e muito pouco profissional da minha parte, mas a verdade é que eu tenho andado com a cabeça nas nuvens por causa de uma pessoa, um homem.

- Não é ridículo... – disse Luka, um pouco desapontado por aquela mulher, que nos últimos meses, tem dado com ele em doido e na qual ele pensava constantemente, estar na sua sala de estar numa madrugada, e acabar por confessar que tem a cabeça noutro homem.

Ela continuou:

- A verdade é que eu hoje fui uma autêntica parva ao chamar-te insensível e quero pedir-te as minhas mais sinceras desculpas pelo meu comportamento tão rude. – Ao proferir estas palavras levantou os olhos e olhou directamente para os dele mas voltou a baixá-los quando voltou a falar. – O que se passa é que eu apaixonei-me e tenho receio que os meus sentimentos não sejam correspondidos...

- Há sempre esse risco... – afirmou Luka após o seu coração ter sido trespassado por uma espada que o dividiu em pedaços quando a mulher que ele desejava e amava com todo o seu ser, confessava estar apaixonada por um homem que não retribuía os sentimentos. Que espécie de homem podia ser tão cego por não ver a beleza daquele ser? Não só beleza exterior, como é óbvio. O que mais atraía Luka era a inteligência, o sentido de responsabilidade, a amabilidade, daquele ser que, para ele, parecia vindo de um outro mundo. Por um lado ele não queria saber mais desse homem que lhe roubara o lugar no coração daquela mulher. Por outro lado, queria saber que homem podia estar a ignorar os sentimentos dessa mesma mulher. – Mas ele é teu amigo?

- Ele é um colega, um amigo... – começou.

- Devias falar com ele.

- Precisamente.

- Então...

- Então...

- O que é que estás aqui a fazer? Vai falar com ele...

- Exacto.

- Então vai.

- Tu quando queres és mesmo ingénuo, não és, Luka?

- O que... – começou Kovac, mas não acabou pois Abby já tinha fechado o espaço que os separava e unido os seus lábios com os dele. Kovac não sabia o que pensar, naquele momento não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não os suaves lábios da mulher que amava contra os seus. Entregou-se ao beijo envolvendo num braço a cintura de Abby e colocando a sua outra mão na nuca da sua amada. Ela apertou-o num abraço forte, não querendo nunca afastar-se dele. Interromperam o beijo apaixonado por escassos segundos apenas para dar lugar a um sorriso mútuo. Os seus lábios uniram-se de novo mas desta vez, Luka levantou-se trazendo consigo Abby e dirigiu-a para o quarto sem nunca interromper o contacto.

Após o que para eles pareceu uma ida ao céu e volta, eles jaziam na cama, Abby com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Luka enquanto ele lhe passava a mão pelos cabelos carinhosamente:

- Será que o meu amigo terá percebido o que sinto por ele? – Perguntou Abby num sorriso tímido com os olhos entreabertos.

- Acho que percebeu a ideia... – disse Luka, devolvendo o sorriso e tocando os lábios de Abby, suavemente com os seus.

- Amo-te, Luka.

- Eu também te amo, Abby. Nem tu sabes quanto...

- Eu tinha dúvidas se valeria a pena arriscar...

- Vale sempre a pena, Abby... Vale sempre a pena...

FIM

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado! =D Por favor, enviem as vossas opiniões =D


End file.
